


To The Stars

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [24]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	To The Stars

It’s been a while since they’ve done this sort of thing. Suzy was busy with her own Youtube channels, and Arin was always busy with Game Grumps, and lately with the all the tours, he’s been exhausted. It’s been a long time since they’ve taken a day off, doing nothing and just enjoying each other’s presence. They live together, but sometimes it feels like they barely notice. They’re always rushing around, there’s always things to do and someone always needs help. 

But today, that stops. They woke two hours later than what they’re used to. Suzy woke up to Arin breathing softly, facing her. He was still asleep, but he would wake up soon enough. The morning light was starting to become brighter, and the stripes of light that slips past the blinds were on Arin’s face. She gently brushes away a few strands of Arin’s hair. His breathing stalls for a moment, and his eyes flutter open. 

“Hey, babe. Did I wake you up?” Suzy asks. Arin smiles back. 

“That felt super weird. I thought there was a spider on my face, or something.” he laughs. He almost gets out of bed until he remembers that there’s nothing for him to rush off to. Suzy laughs at his confused face. “Oh… Yeah, forgot about that.” he says, getting back into bed and wrapping the blanket up around him. Suzy scoots in closer. 

“Doesn’t it feel weird?” Suzy asks. She almost wants to run to get dressed and drive to work, too. Arin hugs her a little closer. 

“A little. Like, I was so ready to go to work and now I get to relax.” he presses a gentle kiss to Suzy’s forehead. “It’s nice, though. A good weird.” Suzy snuggles into the hug. She always loved how warm Arin was, so whenever she was cold she could just cuddle him. It isn’t always as relaxing as it sounds, since Arin is sometimes caught off guard and screams when Suzy’s cold feet touch him. It makes her laugh. 

“What do you want to do today?” she asks. Arin smiles. 

“Pancakes?” 

“Pancakes.” she agrees. 

Only a few hours later, Arin and Suzy have a heaped plate of pancakes, and their kitchen is nearly destroyed. Arin insisted that he could make a bacon pancake, and Suzy sat back and watched as he attempted to make one. 

“Isn’t the bacon gonna be uncooked?” she asked at the time. 

“No!” he said, pouring the batter into the pan. Just a few minutes later, he muttered to himself “Shit, they’re gonna be undercooked.” 

They head to the dinner table, and Arin feeds her her blueberry pancakes. She shoves part of a chocolate pancake into Arin’s face. His half burnt- half under cooked pancake remains forgotten, with Arin shooting sad looks at it from time to time. 

“Shouldn’t we clean the kitchen?” Suzy asks after they eat the pancakes. There’s flour on the counters, a half empty bag of chocolate chips, and a small plastic container of blueberries. 

“We don’t have to clean it if we don’t go to the kitchen again.” he points out. Suzy rolls her eyes and smiles. She picks the plate and forks, and starts to walk to the kitchen. Arin runs to her, stepping in front of her. 

“Whoa, whoa. Where are you going?” he asks. Suzy laughs. 

“We can’t just leave the kitchen a mess.” she says, side stepping. Arin steps in front of her. 

“Yeah, we can.” he takes the plate from her hands, and puts them back on their dinner table. “No work today! Remember!” Suzy laughs, trying to reach the plates, with Arin standing in between the table and Suzy. 

“Washing the dishes isn’t work!” 

“Yeah it is! Walking is, too!” Arin sweeps her up, bridal style. She can’t help but laugh. It’s moments like these that make her realize that she loves Arin even more. “This is your day off, and that means no work! I’m gonna carry you around all day!” Arin says, walking through their home until they reached the living room. 

“You can’t just carry me around all day!” 

“Yeah, I can! With my super bicep muscles!” he gently lowers Suzy onto the couch, and lies on top of her, his weight mostly on his arms, braced against the armrest of the couch. A gentle kiss to her cheek. 

She kisses Arin’s wrist. 

He kisses her nose. 

And she kisses his stubble. 

“I love you. So much.” Arin says. He stares into her eyes, and everything seems calm and right for that moment. 

“I love you, to the stars.”


End file.
